In today's gutter protection technology, a gutter guard size is matched to a corresponding gutter size. For example, for a six inch gutter, a gutter guard that is slightly wider than 6 inches (so as to span onto the roof) is required. Gutter guards, also known as gutter covers and gutter protection systems, are installed on top of rain gutters that are attached to the edge, or near the edge of a roof-line for keeping leaves, pine needles and other organic debris out of the gutter.
Conventional gutter guards are water permeable, weather resistant and have predetermined widths for fitting different size gutters, thus for a particular gutter, an equivalently sized guard is required. Typical gutter widths at the top opening mouth of the gutter are 4 inches, 5 inches or 6 inches. Commercial grade gutters are generally wider than 6 inches. The difficulty with having a predetermined sized gutter guard for each sized gutter, is that there are significant costs in manufacturing all the appropriate sizes and the concomitant need for additional space for stocking the various sizes. Similarly, various box sizes for packaging each gutter guard for shipping is required.
In view of the prior art approach described above, various systems and methods are detailed below that allow for robust fitment of a extension to smaller gutter guards to fit larger gutters.